1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display controlling apparatus, an image forming apparatus including a facsimile, a printer, a copier and a multifunctional peripheral, a display controlling method, program, and storage medium that stores the program to implement the display controlling process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many image forming apparatuses such as facsimile machines, printers, copiers, and multifunctional peripherals that include functions of apparatuses described above can reserve execution of other jobs while processing a job. In some cases, a user wants to know how many and what kind of jobs are reserved on an image forming apparatus or executing status of each job.
Conventionally, in case of reserving a plurality of jobs and processing sequentially, an apparatus that displays a list of reserved jobs and status of each reserved job to a user has been proposed (e.g., JP-2002-27179-A). Also, an image forming apparatus that displays reserved print jobs stored in a storage medium in different format between executable jobs and infeasible jobs so that a user can identify them (e.g., JP-2002-225389-A) has been proposed.
However, the conventional apparatuses described above cannot display inserting new items that allow a user to choose only when events such as errors occur. Also, sometimes it is hard for a user to distinguish items since the apparatus displays related items on different pages in listing jobs. Those job listing displays are not easy for a user to refer to.